A Duck on Varsity
by Dana1
Summary: *CHAPTER 2 FINALLY UP! D3 AU* You learn a lot about your friends when you are no longer with them.
1. I’m Captain and He’s on Varsity?

Title: A Duck on Varsity  
  
Author: Dana  
  
Rating: G  
  
Warnings: Um I'll post them if I think there are any.  
  
Summary: You learn a lot about your friends when you are no longer with them.  
  
Author's note: This is D3 with a twist. Completely AU. Forget everything you saw in the movie. It'll over lap with the movie but trust me it's AU.  
  
Time frame: Starts after the first practice.  
  
Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mighty Ducks and all associated characters.  
  
I'm Captain and He's on Varsity?  
  
He hurt everywhere. Practice had never been this hard before. He took a seat at his locker and watched the others get up to check their positions. He got up and followed them. There was his name. Starting center. He had no reason to complain so he sat down again.  
  
He was just about to take off his jersey when he heard someone say; "I'm not even posted." He spun around and looked at him in shock. Him not posted? That was wrong.  
  
Connie was in front of the list and said. "Here you are. Charlie Conway third line center. Varsity."  
  
That's when Adam Banks was really shocked. Charlie made Varsity? But he hadn't? Starting center didn't sound as good right now. But he got up and congratulated the stunned new Varsity player.  
  
"Congratulations on making captain Banks." Averman said now in front of the list. Charlie and Adam stared at each other in shock. Charlie on Varsity and Adam JV captain? Nothing sounded right today.  
  
***  
  
Adam sighed as he walked back to his dorm. Him captain. He'd never been captain of anything. Coach Reily never believed in captains and Charlie was captain of the Ducks. He wasn't the captain type.  
  
He was shoved from behind. "Look it's the new JV Captain." He turned around and saw Rick Riley and Cole standing behind him.  
  
"What do you want?" Adam asked crossing his arms.  
  
"To introduce ourselves. I'm Riley and this is Cole also known as your worst nightmare. You can pass that on to your friend Conway. It's goes for him too. We heard he's been put on Varsity. It was supposed to have been you but Orion changed it. So now we are stuck with Conway." 


	2. Does He Really Hate You?

Notes: I know I know. Long time no update. However, I've been watching D3 again and inspiration hit me. Continuation of last chapter. I really should have made these both separate chapters. Also this is almost a rewriting of the movie. I really think things would have gone differently with Charlie and Adam's positions in the movie being reversed. I'm a Julie/Scooter shipper so deal with it. And one other thing if I can make Bombay into an a-hole in Best Year of Your Life I can make Orion into one in this fic right?  
  
Does He Really Hate You?  
  
Cole pushed Adam again. "Hey leave him alone." A voice said from behind them. Fulton came up and pushed Cole away. Charlie had been standing with him.   
  
Cole looked like he was about to punch Fulton but Riley stopped him. "Later Cole." He turned his attention to Charlie. "We'll see you at practice Conway." He smirked before walking off.   
  
"Thanks." Adam said.   
  
"No problem." Fulton said. "Stupid goon." He said looking at the retreating Varsity enforcer. Fortunately, the Varsity players didn't hear him.  
  
"And I have to play with them." Charlie said with a disgusted look on his face. "Orion really does hate me."  
  
"Why did he name me captain? I'm not the captain type." Adam said as they started heading to the dorms.  
  
"Would you both stop complaining?" Julie said as she came up to them. She had heard them. "You guys are lucky." She couldn't help but smile as she thought of the cute Varsity goalie.  
  
"Lucky? I have to be on the team with them instead of a Duck!" Charlie yelled.  
  
"Yeah but hey you are away from Orion and all." Averman said coming closer.   
  
When they got to their dorms, they went into them. Charlie and Adam were sharing a dorm room. So they thought.  
  
When they entered the dorm, they found Dean Buckley and Coach Wilson waiting. "Conway you are being moved to the Varsity dorms." Buckley said.  
  
"Why? Why can't I stay here?"  
  
"Well this is the JV dorms. You are now on Varsity. Whether or not it was by my choice." Wilson said looking pointedly at Adam. "Pack your stuff Conway. You'll be staying with Sean Darrow." Then he and Buckley left.  
  
Adam helped Charlie pack. "Maybe you're right about Orion not liking you. Wilson didn't seem too happy that you are on Varsity."  
  
There was a knock on the door. Charlie answered it and found two Varsity players standing there. "Riley said to help you with your stuff." They stepped in and grabbed boxes.  
  
Charlie looked back looking for some kind of help. But he knew there wouldn't be any.  
  
He was stuck on Varsity. 


End file.
